Luck of the Devil
by RottenMuse
Summary: Jenny's social life seems to be looking up, but something's fishy.
1. Lady Luck

"How could this have happened!?"

I screamed so loudly that the windows around me shattered and fell away like leaves in the fall. I was drowning in a huge vat of oil and everyone I knew was there. Brad, Trent, Sheldon.. Even my mom! Everyone was standing around just staring.. no one was helping. Meanwhile, Queen Vexus was laughing it up. 

"You're finished now, XJ9!"

I woke up to the alarm. The nightmare still stuck in my head, and my engines were really racing. I'd fallen out of bed in my sleep.. again. Calming myself down, I stood up, yawned, and stretched my arms as far as they would go without smashing through the ceiling. A quick look in the mirror, and I was on my way to school. It was the most normal day you could ever imagine. The same things happened, the same people said 'Hi' and the same 'cool' people ignored me completely. Sheldon annoyed me on the way to my locker. The usual. 

The strange things didn't start happening until homeroom. Felicia, one of the girls in my class, sat next to me. We'd been partners on projects before and we say hello on occasion, but she usually doesn't talk to me much, because she's one of the cooler kids in school. 

"Hey, Jenny."

"Hi."

"I just wanted to ask you about something.. You hang out with that Sheldon kid, right?" 

I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. Someone else picking on me about Sheldon. Well as long as it wasn't Don Prima, I didn't mind. 

"Yeah, look.. He's a huge geek, but he's really sweet. More people should give him a chance. I think you're all really mean to him." 

"Well that's what I wanted to ask you about.." 

She twirled a pink pigtail around her fingers as she spoke. 

"Do you think he'd like… go out with me?" 

My mouth fell open. 

"Sheldon? Greasy hair Sheldon? Pale zombie-skin Sheldon? Pimple-faced Sheldon?" 

"Um.. that's the one, I guess." 

"I think he'd go out with anyone!" 

I was still trying to cope with the weirdness at lunch, when I saw Felicia and Sheldon talking. I could tell by the twirling of pigtails and the awkward shifting that she must have been asking him out. I could tell by the drool and the blushing that he said yes. Brad sat across from me, stuffing his face with Jell-O. 

"What's up with you? You look ecstatic." 

"I've finally solved my Sheldon problem," I pointed across the lunch room to where the new couple was giggling and chatting it up. "Felicia Meadows is his new girlfriend!" 

Brad looked crestfallen, "One of the prettiest girls in school is dating that geek? Oh, man.." 

By the end of the day I was still 100% Sheldon free. I hadn't been bothered by a single one of his nerdy science jokes, new inventions, or invitations to hang out. And I have to say it felt great! 

I've always wished he'd just go away and leave me alone and stop smothering me in all his greasy gross nerd attention. I just felt sorry for him all this time, that's all. 

The next morning, I felt more popular already. The absence of Sheldon following me around made me more confident. So much so, that when Don Prima strutted past my locker, I actually said "Hi" loud enough for him to hear. He turned around. 

"Oh.. Hi.. um.." 

"Jenny." 

"Jenny, right. Hey, like.. what are you doing Friday night at eight?" 

Gulp.. Was he.. could he be.. would he… be _asking me out_!? 

"Yes! I – I mean nothing! I'm not doing anything, Don!" 

"Good. Then come with me to a party.. at my house. My parents are out of town." 

He winked and walked off. I watched him until he disappeared from view. By then , the tardy bell had rang and I was late. But I didn't care. Lady Luck had finally come my way, and I'd never felt better. Now if only Friday would hurry up.

Brad and I sat together in the lunch room. I waved across the room to Don Prima, but he must not have seen me because he didn't wave back. Surely he wouldn't be ignoring his date to the party, right? 

"Let me get this straight," Brad tapped his chin with his fingers. 

"You're going out with the richest guy in town and Sheldon is going out with Felicia Meadows?" 

"Yeah, it's a little strange, isn't it? But I think my bad luck streak is finally over!" 

I sipped on some oil that Mom had packed for me in a thermos for lunch. 

"Actually, it sounds more like hell has frozen over. Something really strange is going on here, Jenny. I mean really, just look at 'em." 

I followed his gaze to the table behind us where Felicia was clinging to Sheldon's arm and giggling. 

"Tell me that joke again! You know.. the one about Sodium Carbonate?" 

I turned my head back around and shrugged. 

"Maybe she's into computer nerds." 

But then, I couldn't help but feel a little strange. Sheldon getting so much attention? And he's not even talking to me anymore.. He didn't even walk me home from school yesterday. 

Maybe something strange was going on. Maybe it was an alien invasion! 

"Well," I sighed, "Whatever it is, it seems to be working out in my favor!" 

__

Or is it..?


	2. The Proverbial Funk

"Jenny? Hello? Earth to Jenny, come in space girl!"

Brad was being super annoying today. But then again, everything seemed to be really getting on my nerves. I rolled my eyes and slammed my fist on the lunch table. 

"What?!"

Too hard, apparently, because a chunk of it fell off. Tittering nervously, I covered the hole in the table with my lunch tray. Maybe no one would notice.

"Geez! What's with you? You've been acting so weird lately. You're not yourself, Jen."

"Well.. Whatever. I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I sighed thinking about how I really woke up today. Depressed. Nothing feels right. I'm getting talked to by all the popular kids, but their conversations seem so empty and stupid. Maybe it'll be better on Friday. 

"I'm sorry, Brad. I really didn't mean to snap like that I'm just having a bad week so far."

"A _bad_ week? Yesterday you said you were having the best week of your entire life."

The bell rang and we started walking back to class together. Infront of us, pink pigtails bopped alongside a nerdy kid with horrible posture. Giggle. Giggle. Giggle.

"Come _on_," I scoffed, "They're so mismatched. I mean look at them! She's a good three inches taller – without the platform sandals, mind you—and he's so smart and she has no brain!"

Brad gave me that look. The one that screams 'disbelief'. 

"Uh.. Gee, Jenny.. You'd think you were jealous or something."

"I'm not! No way! I just don't see what she sees in him, that's all."

I ran into Don Prima as he was getting books out of his locker for his next class.

"Hi, Don!" 

"Oh.. Hi, Jodie."

"Jenny."

"Huh?"

"Um.. nevermind, are we still on for this Friday night?"

"Oh, of course, babe. Wear something nice. See you then."

If little cartoon hearts could float around my head they would.

"Isn't he charming, Brad?" 

"No, actually, he isn't."

"You're just jealous because you're not that cute."

"..Sure."

Brad walked away without saying goodbye. Great. Now I'd lost Brad and Shelton. Not like I minded losing Shelton or anything, it's just that.. Well I might miss his company. But only because he was so nice to me. I don't miss the clumsiness and all the stupid jokes. The way his hair always smells like that gel he uses. Ugh. And those clothes! They're so un-cool. Everyone always makes fun of him. And seriously, does he _have_ to make straight A's all the time?

Suddenly, Mom's alert signal interrupted my thoughts. I pressed a button and the screen in my chest folded out to show my mom's distressed face.

"XJ9! There's an emergency in town square!"

"Oh."

"A fire broke out at the polls during election! Hundreds are still trapped inside City Hall! Hurry!"

"Oh. Ok. Sure."

I got excused from class and flew out the window to the center of the city. It's not that hard to find, really, just look for the huge tower of billowing black smoke. People were screaming as they poured out of the building like ants, trampling the elderly and the people who were just too slow. It's crazy how these humans act. They're all for charity, but when it comes to a fire it's all about them. They never care who they kill just to get out the door.

I pulled a hose out of the compartment in my chest and hooked it to a fire hydrant, and forced my way into city hall.

"Everyone stay calm," I yelled unenthusiastically. "Just try to get out in an orderly fashion. It's gonna be okay."

By the time the fire trucks arrived, I'd put out almost all of the flames. The only injuries were from those who had been trampled, and luckily no one was killed. A news reporter approached me.

"XJ9! These people owe you their lives! What do you have to say to the city you just saved—again?"

"Um.. I dunno. Don't smoke, I guess."

The entire act had been a blurred whirlwind of instinct. Just reminding me that I've been programmed to save things, and I don't even have to think about it. Sometimes, I feel a little used. I started walking home. By the time I'd get back to school, it would be out. I looked down to glance at my watch and noticed that my hand was starting to rust from handling the water hose. Go figure that my date was tomorrow and I'd be rusted! 

That evening, as Mom was polishing my hand she tried to strike up a conversation.

"How's school, XJ9? Any science projects coming up? Any essays? What did you make on your Geometry test last week?"

"Yeah, Mom, Sure."

She stopped polishing and peered at me over her glasses.

"Jenny," This grabbed my attention since it was so rare to hear her say that.

"Jenny," she repeated, "You're apparently in some proverbial 'funk'. You need an attitude adjustment. Why don't you tell me what's the matter and I'll see if I can't give you some motherly advice."

"I'm not really sure, myself.."

As I spilled my story, she nodded intently and continued to polish the rust off of my hand.

When I was done she was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she spoke.

"Well, Jenny.. When is this date? Tomorrow night?"

I nodded.

"It seems to me that you miss Sheldon."

"No I don't!"

"Maybe my calculations are incorrect, however, it would be incredibly ironic, wouldn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"The little boy that you've avoided and hidden from all this time is finally giving up on you, and now you miss him."

Giving.. Up.. On.. Me?

Woah, Woah, Woah. Sheldon? Giving up on me? Now that she puts it like that I feel like a major heap of junk. All those times I just shrugged him off, even though he'd always be there for me. Even though he always showed me how much he cared for me. All those times I've hurt his feelings. I've just been walking all over him and it made me feel like I was that much closer to the top, didn't it? I was using him as a step in the social ladder. As long as someone was less cool than me, I'm not too bad, right? Is that how I've been thinking all this time? And now.. maybe he doesn't care about me anymore. I mean, why should he? I certainly don't seem to care about him. I mean, I do. I say 'Hi' to him enough. I don't flat out tell him to go away. 

"Aaagh!" I yanked my hand away and flounced out of the room. This internal struggle was too much for me! Surely no real human teenager ever goes through this! 

My alarm went off and Mom's screen popped up.

"XJ9?"

"Just leave me alone, Mom. I don't feel so good."

"Alright, just one thing…."

"What?"

"You should apologize to both Sheldon and Brad." 

She was right as always. Apologies were always so humiliating. But if it would get things back to normal, I'm ready.


	3. Pure Programming

That night I couldn't stay in sleep mode longer than five seconds. For some reason I felt paranoid. Like I was scared of something that wasn't there. Maybe it was because I felt so lonely. Even my mom had weirded out on me. It's like I can't count on anything anymore. I can't even count on myself being unpopular, but ready to help. Yesterday during the fire, I hadn't even really cared about those humans.

Pure programming.

It seems strange that I can feel this human. This anxiety. Did mom program that? Or is it just a side effect of having a complete reproduction of the human brain? I wish she'd programmed me to be able to speed up time. It was only three o' clock in the morning when I snuck out of my bedroom to fly over the dark, sleeping city. I just needed a few minutes to clear my mind. To really put things back into perspective before I returned home. On my way, I hesitated at Brad and Tuck's house. Should I? It's late. Humans really need their rest. No, I won't be able to sleep unless I do this.

I hovered outside of Brad's window and tapped. He rolled over, still snoring. I tapped a little louder and he woke up, squinting at the window, confused.

"Jenny? What are you doing here? " 

He looked at the alarm clock beside his bed, illuminating the room with it's bright green numbers.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever been up this late," he muttered, coming to the window to throw it open.

"Brad, I.. I just wanted to apologize. You seemed so upset this afternoon."

He shrugged, running a hand through his shock of orange hair that had gone flat without all the gel he used.

"Nah, I wasn't. I mean I was a little worried, I guess. You just weren't acting like yourself. And Don Prima's a real loser."

"If he's a loser, how come he's the coolest guy in school?"

He looked up, his dark eyes illuminated by the halogen street lights outside. I froze in his glance. It was the strangest feeling.. I'm not sure how to explain it. It wasn't how I felt about Don. I mean.. Brad's my best friend. It must have been the intensity of the moment that made my mind go blank like that.

"Jenny, you're so blind sometimes."

"Blind about what?"

I really wanted to know. It was an honest question, but he never answered. He just smiled.

"I think we need to go to sleep. Don't worry about me being mad at you. We're friends forever."

"R-right. Friends forever!"

Friday night was fast approaching. I'd now gone nearly 18 hours without a wink of sleep. The final bell had just rang and I was stuffing my books into my locker when I was approached by the familiar clopping of platform sandals.

"Hi, Jenny!"

I looked up at Felicia, who seemed to have gotten her hair restyled.

"Hey, Felicia. Nice hair."

"Thanks. Got it done for the party."

I noticed Sheldon at her side, but he was seemingly intrigued with something to his left, and didn't glance at me once.

"Hi, Sheldon."

He nodded, still without a look in my direction.

"You _are_ coming to the party tonight, right Jenny?" Felicia insisted.

"Of course! How could I miss it?" I giggled nervously. 

"Good! We're all expecting you! Can't wait to hang out! Okay, well bye! Come on, Sheldon!"

As I listened to her high pitched babble I felt even worse. Sheldon hadn't even looked at me. What was up with him? Maybe he'd found greener pastures or whatever the saying is. Maybe he doesn't need me anymore.. not even as a friend. Fine. I don't need him either, then. I'll just go to the dance as Don's date and become the most popular girl in school!

As I was running around the house that afternoon, painting my nails blue, begging my mom to make me a new outfit, trying to find a cool looking purse and a good shade of lipstick, my mother was rambling on and on about how I should stay home tonight because Friday night was the biggest night for accidents. I should be ready to save the human race, she cried. I'm not living up to my purpose!

At 7:45, the doorbell rang. I flew to the door on my jet-powered roller-skates and threw it open.

"Hi, Don!"

To my dismay, I saw Felicia standing at my door. Looking so much cooler than me. Her bright green mini-dress came to her mid-thigh, and her legs seemed to go on forever in platform white go-go boots. She was wearing a matching green headband in her long pink hair, and a white purse. 

"Hi, Jenny! Actually.. I'm not Don, as you might have noticed!" She giggled shrilly.

"Ah.. heh.. yeah, I thought you looked different."

"You're such a riot, Jenny. Now come on we have a party to get to!"

She grabbed my hand and drug me out to a bright blue corvette.

"It's my brother's car. He's going to drive us to the party. Don couldn't make it because he had a lot of setting up to do, but he said sorry."

"Oh. No problem.."

Felicia got in the front seat, and I slid into the back. When I glanced over, I noticed Sheldon sitting next to me. 

"Hi, Sheldon!"

He was looking out the window.. and he didn't turn around.

"Hi."

"You look really nice. I've never seen you so dressed up before.."

He grunted in response. The ride to Don's was silent except for the radio blaring over-played singles.

As we pulled up in the circular driveway my heart began to sink. Why did I have a feeling that this was going to be the worst night of my life?

Stay Tuned!!


	4. He Who Laughs Last

When we entered the house, we were immediately swamped. Felicia was pried away by a gaggle of giggling girls and Sheldon was pulled away by Don Prima. 

Um.. What? Shouldn't he be looking for me?

I watched as the two went up a winding staircase. Don's arm was snaked around Sheldon's shoulders and Sheldon was grinning from ear to ear. That should be me he was trying to sneak into the bedroom! Now, everything about this week had been confusing but this really took the cake. I looked around for Felicia. She was in the middle of a circle of unfamiliar girls. She glanced up at me and waved me over. Proudly, I made my way to the circle.

"Hi, everyone."

"Hey, um.." seemed to be the response most people gave before Felicia spoke up.

"Hey, Jenny! We were just talking about you. Cool shoes."

I wear them every day. But of course I didn't say that. I just giggled. It seemed like the thing to do. I had to appear unintelligent to appear cool.

"So, Jenny.. You know anything about computers?"

"Computers? Well.. duh. Why do you ask?"

"Just making conversation."

One of the blonde girls nodded.

"We're just trying to figure out what you like to do."

I sighed. They thought I was a computer geek!

"Well no, I don't really like computers that much. I mean except AOL and everything!" I grinned. I didn't really have AOL. I don't need it. I have my own messaging system.

"Oh.. but you know about them?"

I nodded.

Felicia grabbed my hand. 

"Hey! I just got the coolest idea! Come with me!"

She dragged me upstairs babbling enthusiastically about this cool thing she found on Don Prima's computer.

Wait. What had _she_ been doing at Don Prima's house?! First Sheldon, now Felicia! Don is in love with everyone but me! I really just want to go home.

When we reached the top of the stairs a long narrow corridor stretched on forever. She led me into the first room on the right. There was a king sized black bed off to one corner and lava lamps everywhere. The most expensive computer I'd ever seen was full front and center on the left wall in a giant black computer desk. Felicia sat in the plush desk chair and began clicking away on Don's High-speed Internet.

"Wow.. you're, uh.. really familiar with his computer, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Oh.. okay."

She stopped and pulled away from the computer. The header read 'Tremorton High Database' and there were four selections underneath in blue. 'Directory,' 'Curriculum,' 'PTA,' and finally.. 'Grades'.

"Check it out!" She screeched as she clicked the Grades button.

A login name and password box popped up. About this time, Don Prima and his new little buddy, Sheldon, made their entrance.

"Don and I were kind of hoping you could break the code with a little help from Sheldon. And.. maybe you could change all of our grades! You know, just for fun? As a little prank!"

I stared at her, and I looked over at Sheldon who was now grinning like an idiot with drool dripping from his chin. I guess he was still in love with Felicia.

"Well, we'll just leave you two alone. Thanks, Jen!"

Felicia stood up and on her way to the door, she slid her puny little arm through Don's. I felt my temperature rising. That _rat_!!

I looked at Sheldon who was still drooling.

"Wipe that look of your face! Can't you see what's going on here? They _used_ us!!"

He nodded dumbly.

"Why are you still grinning like that? Felicia used you. She never liked you. She just wants you to give her straight A's. Stop being delusional."

"Felicia? Of course she never liked me."

He gave a look of disgust at the thought. My mind did a double take. This was too much. I was going to explode. I felt so stupid.

"Well.. if Felicia didn't trick you by pretending to like you.. why did you go along with this?"

He looked down at the reflection in his shiny black dress shoes. 

"Felicia and Don promised me that they'd get you to like me. They told me all I had to do is keep ignoring you.. and then they'd set us up alone together at the party so you could confess your love to me. I guess that was all just wishful thinking, huh? But it really was worth a try."

I felt horrible. Not only had I been used, but I'd been used as bait too. I sat down in the computer chair with my head in my hands.

"Come on, Jenny. Let's change their grades."

"_What_?! Sheldon? Are you _nuts_?!"

He smiled innocently. His huge black eyes soaking up the eerie glow of the computer monitor.

"I never said we'd change them to A's."

A very easy hacking job and twenty minutes later, everyone at that party had their new grades posted to Tremorton High School's database. 

Sheldon and I sweetly bid the party crowd _adieu _and insisted we run along home because eight thirty was so close to our bed times. I heard the room bust into laughter as we shut the door behind us.. but little did they know that he who lasts last… wins!

I looked at Sheldon with a sly grin. 

"If those grades aren't brought up by the end of the Trimester, they'll all find themselves with the same teachers next year."

We had a good laugh as we walked down the huge circular drive to the street. The waxing moon flooded the city with a pale blue light. I glanced up at it, and as I stared Sheldon grabbed my hand, catching me off guard.

His hand was warm..

"Jenny. I'm sorry I ignored you this week. I guess I really just thought that Felicia's theory was worth trying. I see now that I should never try to win your affections with trickery. I want you to know how much I care about you."

He bent down and kissed my hand. When he arose, he let my hand slide back to my side and then he started off down the sidewalk silently, without looking back.

I was shocked. Sheldon has never done anything so smooth. Not without tripping, stuttering, spitting or dripping with sweat. But then, what a perfect way to end the strangest week of my entire life.


	5. Endnote

This was my second story ever on Fanfiction.net, and my first ever MLAATR story. I hope you all enjoyed. I've appreciated your comments very much. I hope to write a new MLAATR fic soon. Maybe this time more about Brad? In this story you saw Jenny have a very minute little 'moment' with both Brad and Sheldon. I think the concept of J/B and J/S are interesting. I'd appreciate some feedback on what you'd like to see next! Thanks for your support!!  
  
-The Rotten Muse 


End file.
